


Treads and Risers

by Chicklet_Girl



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-05
Updated: 2003-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicklet_Girl/pseuds/Chicklet_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quickie in a college-dorm stairwell. Inspired by actual events, as they say about those Lifetime Original Movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treads and Risers

**Author's Note:**

> Jump-started during a LiveJournal conversation with hey_miss_missy. The title is from the parts of a staircase: Treads are the flat part you step on, and risers are the vertical part you stub your toes on.

"Lex, you're early!"

"Actually, I'm late."

"I take it you found my sign?"

"Red ink, tacked to your door? Said, 'Lex: I'm in the lounge by the elevators'? That one? No, I didn't see it."

"Wow, you're ready for a gig in the Catskills next summer," Clark says over his shoulder as he walks out of the lounge and into the hallway. "Let me grab my jacket, then we can go."

"Actually, we can't. I have to fly to Hong Kong. I'll be gone at least a week."

"LexCorp?"

"She's a demanding bitch, but she's all mine."

Clark sighs and leans against the wall outside his room. Shit. "When do you have to leave?"

Lex stands in front of him in the empty hallway – 10:00 on a Friday night, and everyone's out. "I should have left already, but I came here to explain." Humid breath in his ear as he leans forward and whispers, "Let's go into your room."

"We can't. Pete's sick – he caught this respiratory-fluey thing that everyone's been getting, and there's no way he's leaving his bed." He sighs again. "I guess we'll have to wait until you get back."

"I think not," Lex says, grabs Clark's waistband, and starts walking toward the other end of the hall.

"Lex," Clark whisper-shouts, "where are we going?" He can feel the seam of his jeans creep into the crack of his ass from Lex pulling on the front.

"Relax. I went to Met U., too, remember?" Lex reaches the door at the end of the hall and opens it, then pulls Clark through and shuts the door. "This is the top floor, but there are two more flights of stairs leading up to the roof access, see?"

"Lex! We can't do this!" Clark whispers, then stumbles on the steps when Lex sticks his hands under Clark's shirt and twists his nipples.

"C'mon, Clark, live a little," Lex says, moving to cup Clark through his jeans. Clark really wishes his cock wouldn't have twitched right then. "Ah, Clark, I knew you'd get with the program," Lex murmurs into his ear. "Lift your arms.... that's it." He drops the t-shirt on the stairs and walks them up to the little landing.

"Lex, we can't --" Clark blurts, and flinches as his voice echoes down the ten-story concrete stairwell. Fuck. He keeps going, whispering, "Not here! Anybody could walk in!" He throws his head back and closes his eyes when Lex spins him around so his back is to the landing railing.

"Clark," Lex says softly, "it's a Friday night in a college dorm – everyone's out for the night." Brushing fingers at Clark's waist as Lex undoes the button. "You know you want it." Clark looks down just in time to see Lex take the zipper pull in his teeth. Oh, God. Clark can't look away, has to lock eyes with Lex as he slowly draws the zipper down and open. A long, shaky breath out makes Lex smile. "Relax. You might even have fun."

Lex hooks his fingers in Clark's underwear and pulls the boxers and jeans down to his knees; Clark is bare in the stale air of the over-warm stairwell, half-hard and panting. The warm, wet heat should be familiar – countless blowjobs from Lex at this point – but the danger quickens his heartbeat and brings him up hard practically in an instant. Lex's hand strokes over his hip, and the other palms his balls. Clark hands clench the railing, and it's all he can do to keep from snapping it like a toothpick as the wetness and the suction and the _heat_ tighten around him and yank him into a white-blind orgasm that Lex pulls into his own throat.

Clark slumps against the railing as Lex stands and pulls up the jeans and boxers. Clark whimpers faintly from too-much as Lex tucks in his cock and closes the zipper. "Oh, poor Clark," Lex says softly, claiming Clark's mouth. Later, Clark will realize it's the taste of his own come on Lex's tongue that makes him grab Lex and spin them both around so Lex is leaning against the railing.

"Turnabout," he smiles as he unbuttons Lex's shirt, somehow managing to not break off any buttons as he works his way down and spreads the shirt open, running his thumbs over Lex's nipples and raking his sides down to the waistband of Lex's pants. They're kissing breathlessly through all of it, Lex smiling in an open-mouthed way, like he can't believe Clark is actually doing this. Clark can't believe it, either. He goes to his knees and undoes Lex's trousers, pulling them down and briefly mouthing the length of Lex's cock through his boxer-briefs. Lex's hand is buried in Clark's hair by the time Clark pulls off and gets the underwear turned inside-out down Lex's thighs. His throat is too tight to take Lex all the way in – nervousness does that to him, apparently – so he licks his palm and uses that, too, flicking his tongue under the head and pumping his fist, and even though it should be scary, the weight and taste on his tongue, the fullness in his mouth, is all so familiar, it's _Lex_ , and that somehow makes it okay, and he can feel his throat give a little, so he moves his hand to cup Lex's ass and goes further down Lex's cock. He mmmmm's a little and moves up and down a couple of times --

\-- And that's when the door opens half a flight down. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Is anyone up there?" Shit, it's Molly, his RA. Clark starts to pull back, but Lex pushes on the back of his head, firmly, so Clark is slowly, inexorably forced to take in Lex down to the root.

"Yes," Lex answers the question calmly, like he isn't a billionaire international businessman getting his dick sucked by a freshman in a stairwell in Burnham Hall.

"Are you almost done?" Molly sounds like... like she's _smirking_.

"Yes," Lex says again, his hand continuing to move Clark's mouth over his cock.

"I'm going to check on something for a few minutes, and I suggest you be gone when I get back. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Sure," Lex smiles, and Clark hears the door swing shut. He looks up at Lex, who looks down and says, "I'm not leaving until I come." Clark knows he means it, and he really, really doesn't want to get into even more trouble tonight and, well, it looks like contact with Lex's cock can make him do anything, because he starts moving his mouth faster, tracing the rim of the head, tonguing into the slit, humming, all of it at once until it pulses in his mouth, come spurting onto the back of his throat and making him choke just a bit.

Clark pulls off and reclothes Lex, letting his shirttails hang out because there's no way he's going to take the time to tuck them in, not when he has to jump down the stairs and put on his own shirt. He gets it pulled over his head just in time for Molly to open the door. She looks up at Clark, three steps up from the tenth-floor landing, then over his shoulder to Lex. Clark will give her this – she covers her surprise well. Molly's eyes go wide for just a second before she calmly says, "I think it's time for you to go somewhere else, don't you?"

Clark is pretty sure his embarrassed flush could power the whole of Metropolis for at least a few hours. "Yeah," he says, looking at the floor and walking past Molly, "we were just leaving." Lex catches up with him in the hall, grabbing his arm and walking them to the elevator. They ride down to the lobby in silence, except for the quick kiss they exchange before the doors open. Standing by the town car, Lex looks at Clark's clenched jaw and says softly, "It'll be all right, Clark."

"Sure, it will. Can I move into the penthouse when I get kicked out of the dorms for having sex in a stairwell? Actually, my dad'll find a way to kill me before I get that far, so consider this your notice that you inherit my CDs."

"Clark, I'm reasonably sure worse things have happened in these dorms. It'll work out, trust me. I'll call you tomorrow, all right?"

"Yeah," Clark sighs, and watches Lex climb in. He walks back into the building, trying through his adrenaline come-down to figure out how to explain to Pete his sudden need for a nighttime shower. With any luck, Pete'll be zonked out on TheraFlu.

***************************************************

"...And they just walked right past you?"

"Well, Clark was blushing," Molly said, "but Lex just sauntered on by, casual as you please."

"Did you report them to Michelle?"

"I was about to write them up, but then this was waiting for me at the front desk when I got back from the library." Molly held her glass up to the sunlight.

Dave gasped. "That's bribery!"

"No, it's eighteen-year-old single-malt whiskey and a set of Waterford crystal glasses. And some interesting mental images."

"Like what?" Dave looked over from his perch on Molly's bed.

"Well, I didn't actually see them, you know, so I'm not sure what they were actually doing. Do you think Lex was fucking Clark up there on the landing, Clark bent over the railing?"

"Stop. You know I haven't slept with anybody in ages."

"Yeah, I can hear the violins right now."

"Bitch."

"Pffft. I figure Clark at least blew Lex. You've met Clark, right? Can you imagine what he'd look like? Those lips stretched out around --"

"Dear Jesus," Dave whimpered and rolled over onto his stomach.

"—And those cheekbones. With his cheeks all hollowed out, looking up at you..." Molly paused, looking at Dave. "Please stop humping my mattress. Thank you."

Dave stalked to the door. "I'll be in my room."

"But you haven't had any Glenlivet yet," Molly grinned.

"Will you be around later?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll be back to kill you." Dave almost-slammed the door shut.

Molly watched the sunset, alternating sips of the whiskey with attempts to make little rainbows on the walls by holding the crystal glass to the window. Accidental bribery notwithstanding, Molly felt a little cheated – after all, she hadn't even gotten to see anything.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, this story was inspired by actual events. When my friend C. and I were Resident Assistants, he was "doing rounds" (walking the hallways of the dorm, checking for noise and alcohol violations) when he opened a stairwell door and saw a cinematically-cliche trail of clothing leading up to the roof-access landing. He called up, just like Molly, "Are you almost done up there?" and heard, "Yeah." He told the guy he was going to talk with a friend, and would be back in a few minutes, and they should be gone by then. When C. got back, he was just in time to see a woman walking down from the landing, followed by a guy... and another woman. Yes, a threesome in the stairwell. Don't let anyone tell you that Wisconsin is a prudish state.
> 
> But C. and I never dished the people involved.


End file.
